everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Kizingo Boulevard (Halo 3: ODST)
{Cutscene} MICKEY Kizingo Boulevard 90 Minutes after drop {Mickey is seen running down a street. Just as he reaches a junction, a Scorpion Tank is seen backing up at high speed, followed by a few Marines.} *'Mickey': "Hey! Where's the fight at?" *'Marine': "Take a guess, genius!" Mickey walks out into the street, confused, just before a Wraith tank comes into view. It fires a plasma mortar as its gunner fires at Mickey, who runs for cover. The mortar makes contact with ground where Mickey was a moment ago. The explosion from the mortar also makes a barrel hit him in the head. *'Mickey': "Ah!" Mickey gets back up. *'Mickey': "Son of a gun!" As the camera cuts to a first-person viewpoint from Mickey's helmet, the Marines take cover under a building. *'Marine' {fires semi-automatic bursts from Assault Rifle}: "Wanna live? Then get your ass out of the street!" The Scorpion fires a shell right past Mickey's ear. *'Mickey': "Wait for me!" {Gameplay} As Mickey makes his way toward the tank a group of Covenant engage them. If the player doesn't make their way to the tank the Marines will start yelling at them. *'Marine': "Get in the tank, before it's destroyed!" or *'Marine': "Get in the tank, trooper, before the Wraith takes it out!" If Mickey still doesn't get in the tank. *''Marine: 'Come on trooper, don't let the Wraith kill our tank!"'' As Mickey reaches the tank a Phantom lands down the road, and drops off a Ghost and a Wraith. With the help of the tank Covenant forces in the area are defeated. *'Marine': "Ah, good work trooper! Covenant's been rollin' us back block by block. Every Marine in the city is headed for a rally point near the Naval Intelligence building, you oughta come with us." *'Mickey': "Sure, as long as I get to drive the tank!" The tank makes its way through the streets, engaging more Covenant troops, soon coming to a plaza. *'Marine': "We got a squad of Marines pinned down, far corner in the next plaza. It's packed with Covenant, trooper, so once you come in, don't stop movin'." After eliminating the Covenant in the area, Mickey makes contact with the new squad of Marines. *'Marine #1': "Everyone pile on, we're pushin' to the rally point!" *'Marine #2': "I spotted a whole column of Covenant armor headed in that direction." *'Marine #1': "Don't worry, this ODST we got - he's an artist with high explosives." The Marines make their way through the streets, engaging heavy Covenant forces in another plaza, soon they are defeated as well. *'Marine #2': Trooper, head through the doors to Kizingo Boulevard, fastest way to the rally point! Placin' a beacon on the door, let's move trooper! or *'Marine #2': "Trooper, go through the doors to Kizingo Boulevard, it's the fastest way to the rally point! Somebody get a beacon on the door!" As Mickey approaches the door. *'Marine #2': "Trooper, door's unlocked, roll on through." Mickey drives onto the boulevard, and sees two Gauss Turrets over looking the street. The Turret that the Rookie finds has already been disabled. *'Marine #3': "Gauss Turret's hot, ready to fire!" *'Dutch': "Relax, Marine, wait 'till they're in the kill zone!" *'Marine #3': "Ghosts! They'll see me for sure, I-I gotta take the shot!" *'Dutch': "I said hold your fire! Concentrate on the Wraiths at the end of the -" The Marine starts to open fire. The Wraith shells the turret in return, destroying it. *'Dutch': "Ah, hell. Back blast clear, let 'em have it!" Mickey and the Marines engage the Covenant in the area and soon defeat them, Mickey drives towards Dutch's position. *'Mickey': "Dutch! What are you doing up there?!" A Wraith suddenly drives out from behind the building. *'Dutch': "I'm outta rockets! Kill that Wraith!" Mickey quickly destroys the tank, heads up the street, and leaves the tank, because of a couple of barricades. *'Dutch': "Okay, dismount, get up to my position." *'Dutch': "Mickey! Over here!" As Mickey reaches Dutch the door opens and Covenant troops pour out. *'Dutch': "Aw crap! Watch the door!" Together Mickey and Dutch defeat the Covenant in the area. *'Dutch': "Those Covenant dropped in behind us, they must know this is our rally point!" *'Mickey': "Terrific!" *'Dutch': "Come on, we got weapons and ammo on the high ground. Move it! Move it!" Soon more Phantoms arrive dropping off Covenant reinforcements, including a Wraith. *'Dutch': "Phantoms! Everyone find some cover!" *'Mickey': "We got any heavy weapons for that Wraith?" *'Dutch': "Negative, I'll draw its fire, you try and board it!" or *'Dutch': "Fire an overcharged plasma shot at it, then stick it with grenades!" A group of Jackals head over one of the bridges. *'Dutch': "Kill those runners, Mickey, they're tryin to flank us!" After most of the Covenant troops are killed. *'Dutch': "Keep it up Mickey! We almost got 'em beat!" After a hard fought battle, the Covenant troops are defeated and Mickey destroys the Wraith. *'Dutch': "That's all of 'em. Way to go Mickey! Come to my position." Once the player arrives at Dutch's position the level ends. {Cutscene} Mickey and Dutch clasp hands *'Dutch': "You heard from Gunny?" *'Mickey': "No. Romeo neither." View switches to a Superintendent camera, whose avatar shows a happy face at the sight of ODSTs. *'Dutch': "Huh, guess it's just you and me." *'Mickey': "My vote? Hold up, wait for back up." The Superintendent's avatar shows an angry face at Mickey's vote. The view switches back to the ODSTs, who aim their guns at the door as it opens, an NMPD officer emerges from behind it. *'NMPD Officer': "Thank God! Does one of you know how to use explosives?" *'Dutch': "Your vote? Just got overruled." *'Mickey': "Ohh..." The camera pans up to show the Naval Intelligence sign. Level ends. Category:Transcripts Category:Halo 3: ODST